A Angel in need
by SwiftStar1
Summary: Kim Crawford is known as a bad girl,dangerous,someone you don't talk to-but she's never done anything wrong. She is avoided and never speaks. She is abused by her parents,and a first degree black belt without a dojo. Jack's the new kid,a second degree black belt with a normal life. He notices Kim and see's things in her...(Full summary inside-Co written with i-miss-old-disney!)
1. Chapter 1: Concrete Angel

**A angel in need**

**Summary: Kim Crawford is known as a bad girl,dangerous,someone you don't talk to-but she's never done anything wrong. She is avoided and never speaks to anyone because nobody listens. She is abused by her parents,and a first degree black belt without a dojo. Jack's the new kid,a second degree black belt with a normal life. He notices Kim and see's things in her that no one else would. But with Kim's parents getting more progressivly viloent-can he save her before its too late?**

**Chapter 1 : Concrete Angel**

I groaned in pain as the alarm clock went off. I got up off my bed,wincing,and turned off the alarm. The pain from the brusies was still fresh. Last night my parents where worse than usual.

_"I guess practice makes perfect." _I thought bitterly. Then got up and picked out a long-sleeved dark gray shirt to hide the marks,and some old jeans. I stuffed my phone,iPod, and old helmet in my backpack.

I had all my stuff ready when the crude yell of my own father split through the slience. "KIM CRAWFORD,GET YOUR FILTHY HIDE DOWN HERE NOW!" I winced,but ran down the stairs anyway.

"Y-yes Father?" I said,only to be slapped full on in the face.

"Get out of here you worthless piece of rubbish,before your late!" He hissed,then sent a blow that threw me on to the wall. He and his wife where forth-degree black belts,me a first degree had no chance against them.

"Yes sir." I whispered hoarsley,and ran out the door. Not braking stride,I grabbed my skateboard,hidden under a bush. I slamed my helmet on and rode away. Away from the pain. Away from the hurt from the parents who once loved me,so long ago.

_"Now to start another day in living hell." _I thought. I didn't hate school-I mean eight hours away from home? Who would hate that? But at school everyone avoids me or ignores me. All because of 'The incident'.

_"No Kim,don't think about that. It will just make you depressed-well more then usual." _I scolded myself,and sighed. I grabbed my iPod and listened to my favorite song "Concrete Angel" By Martina McBride. It was amazing how much I could relate. I sighed again,and then started singing along to the lyrics I knew so well.

_"She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
_Nobody knows what she's holding back_  
_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_  
_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_  
_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_  
_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved_

_concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
_When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved_

_concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
_An angel girl with an upturned face_  
_A name is written on a polished rock_  
_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved_

_concrete angel"_

I whispered the last verse to herself,and stopped her skateboard. Infront of me loomed Seaford high. Standing tall and proud in the morning sun. I fixed my hair piece,smoothed down some extra frizz with my hand,took of my helmet,and walked forward.

_"An angel in need..."_

...pagebreak...

**Hello people of earth! How'd you like the first chapter? How'd you like the story? You know how you can tell me? **

**NOTE: This story is Co-written by i-miss-old-disney,a epic writter!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Kid

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 2 : New kid**

Jack.

"Yo man,I'll give you the tour!" Jerry said to me. We had just become friends-and Jerry was trying to show me the school.

"Okay,fine!" I finally agreed.

"Here are the cheerleaders-what it do girls?" He said as they passed the girls in uniforms by the lockers. They all gapped in disgust and slammed their lockers shut,leaving as fast as they could.

"Okay,I'll catch up with you later-chicka!" Jerry called after them.

_"I feel so sorry for them.."_ I thought,and started walking on.

"Over there are the Jocks,stuck up in my-Hey Greg,how you doing!" He said suddenly as they passed a Jock,bigger then...anyone."

"And over there is where the nerds hang,"Jerry said,pointing his finger over towards the biolgy lab," unless you want to be board to death,don't go over there. AND I NEVER SAID THAT!" He pointed at Milton. Jack laughed at his stupidity.

"Sure,man."

"Anyway,over there are the skaters-if you know how to skateboard,your in!" Jerry finished.

"Anything else?" I said,he was getting board,and the books in my arm were getting heavy.

"Two more things. One: The Black Dragons are jerks. Two: There is someone to avoid,Kim Crawford. Don't talk to her."

"Why?"

"She's the school's bad girl. They say she even has a criminal record, of corse thats a rumor. But anyway,stay away from her,she's dangerous!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Okay...?" I said, it was more a qustion then a statement-but Jerry didn't catch it.

A girl came into the school,head down,and rushing like she didn't want to be seen. She had a gray top on and jeans,and had a green hair piece. Her backpack was flung over her shoulder,and her face had a unusual,painfull looking red tinge.

Without looking where she was going,she crashed into me,sending my books scattering everywhere.

"I-I'm so sorry." She whispered,picking up my books and handing to me. She avoided my gaze,but I could see pain flashing in her eyes everytime she moved. She grabbed her backpack,and ran off,not looking back.

"And that would be Kim." Jerry said,walking up to me.

DING! The bell rang. But all I could think about was that mysterious girl Kim,"_How can she be a bad girl?"_

...pagebreak...

Hours had passed,and now it was history class. The teacher seemed to be half asleep anyway,so it was easy to ignore her.

Meanwhile ,I was still pondering these thoughts, _"She doesn't seem dangerous,does she?_

_I know I just got here,but it seems like everybody ignores her,but why? What did she do?" _It seemed to me that I was going around in circles with this one-sided comversation,seeming to head somewhere but going nowhere.

I looked around at the classroom,Milton had the front and center seat,Jerry and himself were in the center-ish,Eddie wasn't in this class at all,and Kim was sitting in the back corner,writing in a notebook.

"Okay class,turn to chapter twelve." The teacher said. All the students turned to the page,but only one saw the girl in the back,who let a single tear fall to stain the book.

...pagebreak...

By the time Lunch came,I was starving. When I walked in,I got barely got my lunch before he was dragged to a table by Jerry,Milton,and Eddie. I sat down,and put my school 'lunch' on the table-seriously,who ate this stuff?

"Yo man,how you like this school?" Jerry asked,Eddie nodded along.

"It's cool. Hey have you seen Kim? I haven't seen her get her lunch yet."I replied,looking around. It was true,Kim had yet to show up.

"Why do you care man? She's a freak!" Jerry exclaimed. For some reason,this got me mad. And you don't get a second degree black belt mad.

_"Why do I care? I only met her once. No,there is just something about her...Something different..."_

"You know,Kim isn't all that bad." Suprisingly Milton said this.

"What do you mean?" Eddie spoke up.

_"Yes,what do you mean?" _

"She actually saved my life once-" DING! The bell rung,interrupting Milton.

"Ooooh! Class time! Well I can't be late-by!" Milton called over his shoulder,running out the door.

_"Really?" _I thought,but then,as everyone cleared out of the lunchroom. I saw one girl get up and clear her plate,food untouched. The girl.

I got up to talk to her,but Eddie and Jerry dragged me out the room,and down the hall.

"You don't want to be late for 's class! She gets uptight if you are late!" Eddie had said.

I sighed,"_Why does my life have to be so confusing?" _

...pagebreak...

FINALLY! School was over,after what seemed like forever. I couldn't wait to get out of there,I grabbed my skateboard and skated as fast as he could to the skatepark.

There wasn't a lot of people there,but I noticed a few faces from school there,though. All of the places where populated but one. A ramp in the back,with a single person practing alone.

_"Wait,is that...?" _I wondered. It was.

I crept behind a ramp near her. So,I was being stalkerish-but right now I could care less.

The girls phone rang as she finished the ramp. She grabbed it and answered,there was a long pause,and after a while her face turned pale,"Y-yes...Right away...Okay..." She whispered. And she ran off without a second thought,leaving her skateboard behind.

I walked out and grabbed it. _"Well...Atleast now I can see where she lives..."_

_..._pagebreak...

**Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! It means a LOT! But please,give i-miss-old-disney credit,people! Without,this story wouldn't be published!**

**Anyway...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone on the rode

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 3: Alone on the road**

Kim.

I was walking home, dreading what my parents would say about how late I was.  
I know they forbid me to go to the skate park, but it's the only place I feel at home, cuz my home is pretty messed up  
Just then, I heard the sound of someone skateboarding.

_"Nobody in this neighborhood skateboards, especially at night..."_

My paranoia went up a notch. I turned around just in time to see a skater wipeout in the ditch next to the stop sign.  
I wouldn't have walked over, but I saw the skateboard. Custom painted black and red flames.

_"Wait a sec... that's my board! What's this jerk doing, using my board!?"  
_

Little to say, I was mad. I know I left my board at the skate park, but the guys know me. No one's allowed to touch it.  
I stomped over, horn mad. Just as I was about to chew this guy out, I saw his face.  
It was that guy I knocked into at school. I was stunned. The guy got up, wincing. I noticed how tall and muscular he was compared to me.  
I shook the thought from my head.

"What are you doing with my board?" I barked.

He looked at me, flustered."Oh, uh, I-I saw you left it at the skate park a-and I wanted to give it back to you".

_"He followed me to the skate park!? This guy is new."  
_

"And who gave you permission to use my board?"

The guy looked embarrassed. " I just thought it would be quicker. You were running and I wanted to keep up with you. "

_"He seems decent."  
_

"What is your name?" I asked as he stood up.

"Jack, Jack Brewer. And you're Kim Crawford, I'm told."

_"Of course someone's told him my reputation"  
_

"Why have you been following me?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

Jack flustered again. "Well because... Okay everyone keeps telling me to avoid you because you're some sort of bad person. But I don't see you that in you. I see just a girl who is hiding a lot of pain and sadness and I want to help."

_"Oh my gosh, no one has seen me like that."  
_Jack had seen right through me wih those ... amazing chocolate brown eyes...

_"This guy's dangerous, I have to get away. "_

"Thank you for returning my skateboard, but I have to go home now," I said.

"Can I walk you home,?" he replied. My heart froze.

"No, you can't. I'm sorry, but I wish you hadn't followed me here. I'll...see you at school."  
And with that I took my skateboard, hopped on, and rode home as fast as I could.  
Reaching the house, I stashed my skateboard under the bush and walked in softly.

My mother was waiting for me.

"What took you so long? You've been out for ages!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, mom," I said quietly as I tried to back out of the room. She grabbed me by the arm.

"Tell the truth! what were you doing?" she screeched

"I was ... talking to a boy at the skate park." I whispered as quietly as I could.

My mother started sneering. "Sweetie, do you really think he was interested in you? Can't be, by the looks of your slutty clothes," she said, pinching my long sleeve sweater. She said this no matter what I was wearing. I nodded, trying not to anger her further.

"Now you listen to me. Mama didn't raise a **, so you better not talk to him ever again. I can't have you going off being all friendly and getting knocked up. I don't need another brat to take care of. Now go to your room!" She yelled as she slapped me in the face. I sprinted up to my room in the attic. The window was open, letting a cool breeze in. I threw myself upon my bed and just sobbed.

_"Why? Why me?!"  
_  
Jack POV  
I sadly turned round and walked another way to my house so as not follow Kim.

_"You really screwed it up"  
_

I got home and went up to my room in the attic.  
The room felt like an oven so I open the window. And what did I see next door... but a blonde girl on her bed crying her eyes out.  
"Kim?"

...pagebreak...

**This chapter was written by i-miss-old-disney! And yes,your going to have to live with a cliffie till tommarow!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Help Arrives

**A angel in need**

**Chapter four: Help Arrives**

Jack.

I slowly walked towards my window-as not to startle her. I had reconized the tone of the now sobbing voice.

She looked up,"I didn't know you lived here." She said.

"I just moved in a few days ago."

"What do you want,Jack?" She sighed angerly.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"Look I'm fine,Jack!" She yelled. I heard footsteps clomping upstairs,apparently she heard too,because she ran over and slammed the window shut with a clang. Her brown eyes wild.

_"What's going on?" _I thought,worried.

The door threw open like a scene from a horror movie-except this was real. I peered to see who it was,but Kim motioned for me to get down. I slipped behind a curtain and saw the whole thing...

...pagebreak...(Kim's p.o.v)...

I motioned for him to hide,go away,anything! If my mother or father saw him...it would be bad for both of us.

"KIM CRAWFORD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" My mother screamed,father behind her.

"Umm...Nothing." I said in a small voice.

"We heard talking-we may not see anyone,but someone was here." Father said calmly. It seems when he is calm,it is more frighting than when he yells. I coward back a little.

"You were talking to a boy!"

"No!" I protested.

"And that mean's you disobeyed me!" Mother screamed.

The first strike came,then another,then another. I didn't defend myself because these where my parents,and it wouldn't of done any good,anyway. Again,they were forth-degree black belts,I was a first degree.

A kick to the head knocked me over,bringing me crashing hard into the side of my desk. A dull thump was heard through out the room. I was in pain and seeing stars,but it takes more than that to knock Kim Crawford out.

"I'm not going waste any more time on this,we're out of sauce." Mother said. Uggh,they were drinking again.

"I hope you learned your lesson,Kimmy!" Father sneered my old nick name he used to call me,and they left.

I didn't move until I heard the car start,and pull off the driveway. I tried to push myself up,but a shooting pain went through my arm.

_"Shoot! Hope they didn't break it!" _I thought angerly. I had a First-Aid kit in my room,but my brain was filled too much with pain to think about it.

Suddenly I heard a loud _CREAK! _I looked to see my window being opened by Jack. I relized he witnessed the whole thing.

I expect him to say something sarcastic like anyone else I know would-but he doesn't. Instead he helps me up onto my chair,and finds my First-Aid kit. He cleans the scratches and puts something on the red marks that are begining to brown quickly.

He gently ran his fingers over my arm,"I don't think its broken,I think its twisted." Jack says.

"Why are you helping me? " I asked him as my brain swam in confusion.

"Because I care." He said simply.

"No one cares." I whispered.

"Well I'm someone. Now come on." He said helping me up,and leading me to the window.

After a breif arguement and struggle,we where safe in his room. Window shut,blinds drawn. He sat me down on his bed and put a arm around my shoulder. For some reason,I felt safe with him. Like nothing could harm me.

"Now could you please tell me why?" Jack asked, I knew exactly what he ment.

"Well it all began..."

...pagebreak...

**So yes,we are killing you people with a cliffie! MUWAHAHAHA!**

**Anyways,**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flashbacks

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 5: Flashbacks**

_~Flashback~_

_I sighed as I put away the photo of my old best friend Lilly. The room had almost been unpacked,sure,it was a attic-but all it needed was some posters or something to lighten the mood._

_"Kim,dear? Its time for school." Mother called._

_"Comming Mom!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. She was making some eggs and baccon in the kitchen,father sitting at the table hungery._

_"I'm just going to have an apple-don't want to be late!" I said,pecking Mother on the cheek and running for the door._

_"Wait,Kimmy! No hugs for Dad?!" Father yelled after me,I rolled my eyes and ran back to hug him._

_"By Dad!" I said and ran off. I grabed my skateboard and skated towards the school. Much to my parets disdain I had taken up skateboarding,but I enjoyed it too much to stop._

_Speaking of stopping,I pulled my skateboard to a halt outside of the tall bulding. _

_"Seaford high,here I come." I muttered and stashed my skateboard underneath a thorn covered bush. You'd have to be insain to try to get it out._

_"Wait a second... Shoot. How are YOU going to get it out,oh Smart One?!" My brain scolded me. Oh well...that was a later issue._

_I shoved the rest of my apple in my mouth,and ran in. Luckily,by some miracle,I was early. I headed to the office and grabbed the papers I needed. I made my way over to my locker,number 427._

_"414,420,ah ha! 427!" I thought happily. I stuffed all my assorted junk in the locker when I noticed the bell had rung and nobody else was in the hallway but me-or so I thought._

_Some dude leaned on the lockers,and said,"Hey babe,I'm Drake. And you are?" _

_I slammed my locker,"Not interested."_

_"Thats what you think." Drake smirked,and pushed me against the lockers. He leaned forward,his breath tickling my neck-but I wasn't turned on in the least._

_I had to think fast,I punched him in the gut,as he was doubled overed in pain I did a perfect side kick to his chest,knocking him over._

_"You'll pay for that,girl!" He yelled at me,"I ruin you!"_

_"I'm so scared." I thought and then said,"Have fun with that."_

_"Oh I will. Just you see." He hissed and ran off. I rolled my eyes and walked to class._

_...pagebreak..._

_Okay,now I offically hated lunch._

_After I had gotten my lunch,I was met with freezing glares from all the tables. I returned the glares,though. The heat of my gaze battling with the frost of theirs. Drake caught my attention,he had a smirk that clearly said "I told you so" on his face. If I was closer,I would of wiped it right off his little rat-face._

_But instead I decided to sit down alone at a empty table,I poked at my food-but decided to stay safe I wouldn't eat it. It looked like something dug up from the ground. I was overjoyed when the bell rang so I could get out of this bat-cave._

_When I was heading out the door,some jerk stuck his foot out infront of me,causing me to trip. I picked myself up-ignoring the laughter erupting in the room._

_Man I hate lunch._

_...pagebreak..._

_When the last bell rang,I was glad school was over. When I passed by anyone,they backed away and started whispering. I also could hear what they where saying,and it hurt._

_"Freak..." "Weirdo." "Avoid her..." "Dangerous Bitch!" At the last comment tears sprung to my eyes,but I ran out so nobody would see me. I had to seem as strong as stone,even though I was breaking on the inside. The door slammed behind me with a loud CLANG._

_"Stupid Drake. What else was I could I have done? Are you happy now,Drake? Huh? Are you happy?" I thought,tears raining on my face._

_I shoved my hand in the thorn bush to get my skateboard,I didn't feel the pain. I just felt the hurt of rejection. _

_"I wish I could turn back the clock,and be home on the porch with Lilly. Drinking lemon-aid and talking about ponies. Anything! I just wish I could go away from here." The thought bounced around in my head. I sighed and hopped on my skateboard,and went home._

_"Mom?" I called out when I walked in. I noticed the broken bottles around the floor. "What happened?" I wondered aloud._

_"It's none of your business,slut!" A harsh voice cut through the still air. _

_I turned around,"Mother?!" I exclaimed. I could smell wine on her breath,and I saw father was passed out on the couch._

_"Your Father got layed off today,slut! It's your fault!" She spat. This wasn't the mother I knew. _

_"How is it my fault?!" I asked in shock. Instead of answering,she shoved me on the ground-narrowly missing the glass._

_"Get to your room!" She spat. I nodded and ran upstairs,then collasped on my bed._

_"Why,why me? What did I do to deserve this? Please tell me,I promise I'll try to fix it! Please.." I prayed sliently in tears._

_Please..._

_~End of Flashback~_

Jack.

I stared in shock at the girl next to me as she finished her story,her head was down. I put my arm around her,but she still avoided my gaze. I gently moved her head to meet my eyes,I saw she was crying.

"It's okay,Kim. It's going to be okay,you have me now." I said soothingly,pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry you have to see me cry." She whispered,and looked up at me with her brown eyes glassy.

"It's fine. You can cry around me anytime you want." I told her. She nodded,trying to dry her tears.

Suprisingly,she fell asleep in my arms. I picked her up and put her on my bed,a blanket over her. I sat down beside her,and reached for my guitar. I strummed a few notes before a song I had heard before came to me.

_"She stood out in the crowd, was a little too loud  
But that's why we love her  
She's not like other girls  
She could have conquered the world  
Until you broke her down_

Are you happy now  
That she's on the ground?  
And do you realize the words you say make bruises that don't fade away  
Are you happy now  
That you've brought her down?  
And she's thinking that she won't fit in  
'Cause you said something's wrong with her  
Are you happy now?

He liked science not sports  
He knew what he stood for  
He's not like you, you don't like that  
15 years down the road  
He could be everything that you won't  
But right now you're breaking him down

Are you happy now  
That he's on the ground?  
And do you realize the words you say make bruises that don't fade away  
Are you happy now  
That you've brought him down?  
And he's thinking that he won't fit in  
'Cause you said something's wrong with him  
Are you happy now?

I've heard that it was done to you  
Is that why you do what you do?  
Well that's no excuse, no  
And if it felt like hell to you  
Then why'd you want to put them through what hurt you?

Are you happy now  
That you've brought them down?

I-I-I I don't think so

Are you happy now  
That they're on the ground?  
And do you realize the words you say make bruises that don't fade away  
Are you happy now  
That you've brought them down?  
And they're thinking that they won't fit in  
'Cause you said something's wrong with them  
Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?"

I put my guitar away and sighed, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes. _"I really need some sleep."_

I glanced over at the sleeping form on my bed and smiled. Kim's face was calm and peaceful, as if she was dreaming. I walked over, but hesitated.

_"Dude, if she wakes up and sees you next to her, she could flip out... You met her today!"_

_"Hey, have you slept on the floor? It's not comfortable!"_

_"Suck it up and be chivalrous."_

__As I struggled with my conscience, I noticed Kim tossing and turning restlessly. That did it. I climbed in, careful not to wake her.

"Shhh, it's alright," I whispered rubbing her back. She sighed and relaxed. I instinctively pulled her close and shut my eyes.

_"Screw chivalry, this is called compassion..."  
_

...pagebreak...

**First of all,Ooooh Cliffie! Whats gonna happen when they wake up? O.O**

**Second of all,You people may of heard about this! It seems that Bluedog270 and us are at war! CLIFFIE WAR! Who do YOU think is winning? Broken Cords or A Angel in need? Hmmh? VOTE ON OUR PROFILES! DO IT! DO IT NOW! (Quote anyone?)**

**Third,the song's name was "Are you happy now?" and it's by two awesome artists named Megan and Liz. Look them up on YouTube-or something! **

**Oh and I just remembered,NO ONE ON FANFICTION OWNS ANYTHING THAT THEY DON'T OWN!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: A angel found

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 6: A angel found**

Kim.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds. And not sweet little songbirds but huge mocking crows. Just another example of how horrible my life was. I yawned, opening my eyes just a bit.

_"Holy crap, I'm not in my room. I must still be in Jack's!"_

I relaxed, until I remembered what part of the room I was in.

_"You're in his bed. You're in his FREAKING bed. That means.."_

I shifted my head to the side and saw Jack, still calmly sleeping. His hair was messed up, part of it flopping across his face.  
It was actually kind of cute.

_"What the heck is he gonna think?! I've got to get out of here!"_

I slowly tried to ease myself out, but then Jack rolled over. I froze as he put his arm around me and hugged me close.

_"Great... Just freaking great.."_

I tried to wiggle it, but he had an iron hold. I glanced at his arm. The Seaford class shirt he was wearing really showed off his... impressive biceps.

_"Man, he's just about as muscular as Dad! And Dad said that weightlifting wouldn't give you those muscles, only martial arts..."  
_  
Well, struggling was useless; I'd have to wait for Jack to wake up. Or wake him up. Which would be awkward. Times a hundred.  
I glanced around the room. I saw Jackie Chan and Bobby Wasabi posters on the wall. On his bedside table I saw a clock which read 4:00 AM.  
I looked out the window. It was just about dawn.

_"Relax... Go back to sleep."_

_**"Are you crazy?! I just met him yesterday! Who am I? Juliet Capulet?"  
**_

But, my lack of sleep took over. I sighed, relaxing back next to Jack.  
I could feel his steady, slow heartbeat and his warmth. All the jocks at school doused themselves with Axe and Drakkar Noir, but Jack was different.  
Up close, he smelled clean, a mix of soap and mint. It was nice, really nice. I closed my eyes and enjoyed how extremely comfortable I was.I dozed off into the most bliss I've had in ages.

What felt like eternity later, I heard a small chuckle.  
I looked up. Jack was awake. I felt myself blushing.

"I-I, I'm so sorry for - th-this is really awk-" I stammered.

"Shh, it's okay. I didn't mind," he cut me off.

_"Whew..."_I sat up, wincing.

"How's that arm?" He asked.

"Still painful," I replied.

"You want a sling for it?" said Jack, examining it.

"You just happen to have one lying around?" I said, incredulous.

Jack got up and crossed the room, opening a med bag.  
"My mom's a nurse, she makes me keep this stuff around, just in case," he said, returning with a sling. I put it on and adjusted the strap.  
"Feel better?"

"A lot, thanks" I replied. Jack smiled.

"Jack, this is way too much. I'm sorry that I have to burden you with all my problems." I said bitterly.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. Your situation is awful. Any guy would be a jerk if he didn't step in."Jack said, smiling again.

_"Then I guess there are a lot of jerks at my school. Oh wait, I already knew that."_

"Everyone's always told me that God doesn't give you more than you can handle, but I just don't see it." I stated.

"Maybe that's when He sends someone to help you. Like... a concrete angel." Jack said, staring deeply into my eyes. I looked away, blushing. My eyes caught his alarm clock. 7:45 AM.

_"Crap, I'm gonna be late for school." _I gestured to the clock.

"We're gonna be late for school. I don't have time to change, I'll have to wear this outfit." I glanced out the window.

"Here, I'm gonna grab my bag and I'll meet you outside your house." Jack nodded. I slipped out the window into my room, grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

_"Look at that... you got yourself a boyfriend!"  
_

_"Come on, he's just helping me. I wish he never found out."  
_

_"Well, he does have those broad shoulders and a very attractive smile..."  
_

_"Why don't you shut it?!"_And with that, the inappropriate part of my brain sat quietly. I walked past the living room. My father and mother were passed out on the couch, with at least half a dozen beer bottles on the floor. I sighed and picked up their trash. They were snoring heavily.

_"Hopefully they'll be sober this afternoon, but I doubt it."  
_

I dumped the bottles in the recycling bin, grabbed my board, and caught up with Jack outside.  
We sped off toward Seaford High.

...pagebreak...

When we got to school the bell had only just rung. The people in the hallways starred in shock as I walked in with someone. And that the person was acting like he knew me no-less.

_"QUIT STARRING!"_ I mentally screamed at them.

I made my way over to my locker,and opened it with a creak.

"Hey look! Our lockers are next to echother!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Yay...?" I asked,he rolled his eyes.

"Oh,don't be like that!"

"Like what?"

"All negitive-ish."

"First. What the heck is 'ish' supposed to mean? Second. What do I have to be positive about?"

"Me-e-e!" He sang. I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder with my uninjured arm.

"Man,you punch hard for a girl." Jack said,rubbing his shoulder.

_"I can hit harder than that,Buster!"_

"Lets just get to class,goofball." I smirked and walked off.

"Who you callin' goofball?!" He yelled,running after me.

"You!"

...pagebreak...

From one room to another,on, and on, and on. Jack and I had long since parted for our classes,but it was finally time for lunch. "_I'm so hungery,I could eat the stuff Marge makes!"_

I walked through a lesser-traveled hallway on my way to the lunch room. Why? Because I hated being the center of attention. All that starring earlier-I nearly flipped out!

Suddenly a figure emerged. It was Drake, eyeing my injured arm in its sling.

"Well what do we have here... Kimmy?"

...pagebreak...

**OMG! A CLIFFIE! (Suprise,suprise) Remember Drake? **

**(Oh,and people. Don't forget to vote! Who is winning the cliffie war? Hmmm?)**

**Anyway,do you want the next chappie? The only way you'll get it is...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Uncalled Revenge

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 7: Uncalled Revenge**

"Well look who it is. Little Kimmy Crawford," Drake sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Drake?" I said through clenched teeth. He smirked.

"I want to know who gave YOU that beat-down." He poked my sling. I backed up and glared at him.

"I fell down the stairs." I replied, trying to walk away. Drake grabbed my shoulder.

_"Okay, now he's ** me off..."_

"That's BS," he snorted and put a fake pout on his face.

"Oh Kim, was someone a little too rough in bed. Bet it was that new guy." He jeered. That did it. I punched him full in the face.  
Well, I tried to. He caught my fist right before it smashed his nose.

"Nuh uh,". he said.

I growled and kicked him. He caught my leg and flung me into the lockers.  
My head slammed against one of the open doors. I felt like the back if my head was cleaved in two.  
I grunted as I saw him advance. He smirked and took a lacrosse stick from an open locker.

"Now, time for a little revenge," ...

...pagebreak...

**MUWAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFIE!**

**Sorry for the late update,i-miss-old-disney had school, and I was volnteering. (I'm homeschooled.) **

**Anyway,we may not be able to update everyday anymore. Again sorry,we will try.**

**Also. Do you want the next chappie? You know what to do...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Acceptance

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 8: Acceptance**

"Now, time for a little revenge," I tried to dodge away from him, but he pinned me with his foot.  
He aimed the lacrosse stick right for my face. I shielded myself as best I could, waiting for the first blow.

I heard a clack. Drake's jab was blocked. I looked up. There was Jack Brewer, holding a broomstick and glaring at Drake.

"At the risk of sounding cliché, why don't you pick on someone your own size, Drake?" He snarled.

"Who? You?" Drake spat as he aimed another jab. Jack blocked. I ducked as their fight turned into a makeshift bowstaff match.

Jack handled the broom like an expert, sending blow after blow at Drake.

_"He must be an expert. No, wait, can he?"_ I got up as Jack disarmed Drake, his stick clattering on the floor.

Drake backed up, not seeing me behind him. I grabbed his arm and flipped him. He hit the floor with a thud, groaning.

Jack brushed himself off and came over.

"How's your head?"

"It's fine."

"Nice flip. You do karate?" he asked incredulously.

"1st degree black belt. And you obviously know it, too Mr. King of the Bowstaff," I replied. Jack smiled.

"2nd degree. Hey, why don't you sit with me, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie at lunch?" he asked.

"I thought those guys were scared of me."

"They have reason to be, but I'm sure they'll want you to join the dojo," he put a hand at my back and we walked to the caf.

...pagebreak...(Jack's p.o.v)...

When we got to the table with our 'food',I spoke.

"Hey guys,I have big news! Remember-" I cut myself off and grabbed Kim's wrist,who was trying to slip away. "Kim,come back here!" I said and dragged her down. I ignored the death-glare the blonde sent at me.

Akward slience was spread across the table. I was trying to think how to bring my idea up.

Kim was eating with her head down,gaze lowered as if she was too nervous to talk. Eddie was also eating,but every five seconds he was exchanging glances with Jerry.

Milton was the only one acting normal. He had greeted Kim with a small smile,and was now reading some biolgy book.

I took a small sip from my can of soda.

"So...um,Jack? Did you hurt her arm,and now having to hang with her?" Jerry blurted out quickly. Milton's head jerked up,and Eddie's food dropped from his mouth.

My eyes narrowed. "No." I answered simply. Everyone starred at me with either shock or concern.

_"What the heck is going on?!" _ Kim finally elbowed me in the arm. I looked down to relize I had crushed my soda can compleatly in my hand. I let it fall out with a _CLINK._

Jerry gulped. "W-well...what h-happened?" He stuttered.

"I fell off my board at the skate park!"-"She got pushed down some stairs!" Kim and I said at the same time. We glanced at echother.

"Well,which one?" Milton asked confusedly. We looked again at echother.

"Well...Uh..she...I-Umm.."

"I got pushed down the stairs at the skate park,and fell off my board!" Kim finally said.

"Yeah!" I quickly agreed,the guys seemed to buy it.

_"Phew. That was a close one!"_

"But wait,Jack?" Milton said.

"Yeah?"

"What's the 'big news'? Are-" I cut Milton off.

"Kim is a 1st degree black belt! I-" I started but Eddie cut me off.

"WAIT! I got a idea! What if Kim joins our dojo?!" Eddie exclaimed,bouncing up and down.

"Great idea,Eddie." I sais sarcasticly,but he didn't catch on.

"Thanks! Kim? Are you going to join? Will you? Can you?" Eddie was talking faster then a squirrel on a sugar high.

"Well..." Kim started. She glanced at me,and then at the guys. I know caught worry etched in her gaze. "Okay."

At that moment the bell rang. Kim and I getting lost in the crowd as we walked to our classes.

...pagebreak...(Kim's p.o.v)...

I sat in the classroom at my desk,my mind wandering.

_"I wonder what would've happened if Jack hadn't come... No! Don't think about that!" _I scolded myself. _"Remember what they said? A dojo. I haven't belonged to one since I left home to move here..." _I thought.

_~Flashback~_

_"Come on,Kim! You can do it!" My best friend cheered from the crowd. I looked at my oponent,then back at Lilly. Lilly had just gotten her orange belt,and I was going for my black belt._

_The person I was up against was large and oaf-ish,he was undefeated and was one for brute force. But I was quick and nimble,and also was undefeated-a perfect match._

_At the call of the judge we bowed. He swiped at my head,but I duct and ent a blow to his chest-causing him to stumble. He recovered,and kicked at me,hitting my shoulder. I ignored the pain and feinted to the left,when he tried to block I came at him the other way. Finally I swept his feet out from under him,and won._

_The judge gave me my black belt,and Lilly ran out and hugged me._

_"I knew you could do it!" She yelled,bouncing._

_My parents came up,"Great job,Kimmy!" Dad exclaimed._

_"Yes,great work,dear!" Mother said._

_Lilly then yelled,"ICE CREAM TIME!"_

_~Flashback end~_

I was jolted out of my day dream when something landed on my desk. I picked it up.

~Meet me after school! -Jack~

I looked forward and saw Jack starring at me,and I smiled truly for the first time in ages.

...pagebreak...

**YAYZ! Is this chappie long enough? **

**Oh and don't forget to vote or...**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Painful Memories

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 9: Painful Memories**

I stood outside the school,by one of the few trees by the buliding-relaxing with the cool shade. I glanced at the skate board in my good arm.

_"I should really get some new weels...Oh well,not exactly a emergecy now. Man,I hope my arm heals..." _I thought,a needle dug into my heart as I remembered someone who wasn't going to heal. _"No,no stop! You ARE NOT going to think about it! It'll just make you cry..." _My brain scolded me.

I suddenly senced something. Jack. _"That monkey actually belives he can sneak up on me? I'll show him-Kim Crawford style!" _I let a before hand smirk slide onto my face. I stood perfectly still in till the last moment.

"BOO!" I yelled and fliped around. Jack jumped ten feet in the air-did I mention the priceless look on his face? I just stood their cluching my stomach,gasping for air,as mad laughing fits took over.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" Jack asked in shock.

I stoped laughing long enough to answer him. "Because I am a ninja," I said with a straight face.

"Shut up!" He laughed,then said,"Come on! Rudy will kill me if I'm late."

...pagebreak...

"Kim,this is my sensei Rudy. Rudy,this is Kim." Jack introduced us. Rudy was a short,middle aged man with dirty blonde hair,and as I could tell,a huge ego.

"Hello,Kim. Welcome to my dojo!" Rudy said,offering me a sweaty hand to shake.

"Umm... Thank you." I replied,akwardly shaking his wrist. I glanced around. It wasn't the largest dojo,but it was big enough. Trophies dotted the side-bar,most had Jack's name on them.

_"Poodle grooming? What tha-"_

"She wants to join the dojo!" Jack's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Umm...Her?" Rudy asked,unbeliving.

"Excuse me,but I'm a 1st degree black belt in karate." I said with a edge to my voice. The guys crept closer to listen.

"Woah,woah,woah." Jerry spoke up. "Your just going to walk in here and asume to be a part of our dojo? You have to pass a test." He said crossing his arms.

"Okay." I shrugged,and walked over to three dummies-not the guys,actual dummies. In a matter of seconds they were on the ground. I brushed a stray hair away and looked at them.

"Well,what do you think,guys?" Jerry said nervously.

"She's in."

"Got my vote."

"'A' plus." And with that last thing said,the guys turned around and went back to practice.

I turned back to Rudy,who was standing in shock. "Well,I guess I'm in." I said,he didn't answer back. "Hello?" I waved my hand infront of his face,still nothing.

"Hey,Kim!" Jack called,I looked up. "I'm going to go change into my gi,be back in a few!" He said,and walked into what I guess was the boy locker room. I shrugged and looked again at Rudy,still frozen solid.

_"Well,might as well make the most of this." _I thought and grabbed a pink marker that was in my pocket. With it I drew a lovely mustash on his face.

I stood back to inspect my work. _"Perfect! I wonder when he'll notice..." _I snickerd and walked over to a bench.

I watched as Jerry and Eddie walked into the ring,with a Bo staff in each their hands. I felt my blood grow cold. My hands started shaking,as the images flashed in my head. No matter how much I tried to push them away they came back. I

I felt the world begin to fade when a strong hand helped me up. I got lead into a room,and sat down onto a couch.

"Kim?" A voice asked,I knew it was Jack's but I didn't answer back.

"Kim? Kim,are you okay?" Jack repeated. I relized I had my eyes closed,I slowly opened them,the light nearly blinding me.

When my eyes focus,I see that I'm in a office,on a old couch. The office has to be Rudy's-for a number of reasons. Jack's sitting infront of me,looking at me in concerned eyes.

_"Huh,someone cares. That's a first."_

"Kim,what's wrong? I saw you out there,something happened." He said in a almost stern voice. I bit my lip,and looked down,some of my hair fell down over my eyes,and I pushed away the blonde locks. I felt his gaze soften.

"Don't worry,no one else is listening."He said,and when I still didn't answer,he added softly,"Kim,you can trust me."

I looked up into his brown gaze and got lost in it. I was frozen,and yet I was over come with a security that I have never felt before. I let out a shaky breath and began,"Well..."

~_Flashback~_

_This was the first tournament in which Lilly and I were both black belts. We were so excited when we saw our teammates winning their matches._

_Our sensei came over to us._

_"Okay, I want to know who wants to do which event so I can tell the announcer. One of you's is gonna do the peg kick, and the other will spar with bowstaffs."_

_"Who's the opponent for the bowstaff?" We asked. Sensei pointed to a big, burly guy sporting a black gi with orange stripes._

_He was a Tiger Claw, the baddest of the bad when it came to dojos. They made the Black Dragons look like wimps. The Tiger Claws taught you no mercy,and to do all you can to win. They go to all extents to make a name for their dojo. _

_He wasn't just a Tiger, though._

_"Kim, Kim, what do you want to do?" Lilly persisted._

_"I-I can't go up against that guy." I stammered._

_"Why not? You've pummeled guys a lot stronger than him." Lilly said. She was right, but just then realization dawned on her face._

_"Wait! Is this the guy you were talking about? The bully you stood up to and then was suspended?"_

_"YES! He swore he would get even and make me regret it! I can't beat him at bowstaffs! He'll kill me!"_

_"Girls, I'm waiting for an answer," Sensei called._

_Lilly put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, calm down. He wouldn't kill you with a bowstaff, that's just messed up. Besides, you're much better at the peg kick than me._  
_I'll go up against him." She said confidently. She was a lot better, but that guy still scared me like nothing else._

_"No, wait, Lilly, I'll face him!" But Lilly had already told Sensei her choice._

_I watched in dread as Lilly sauntered in the ring with her bo staff and a grin on her face._  
_I couldn't help the fear pouring in my veins,and my heart pounding like a drum._  
_I gulped as they faced each other. The harsh sound of the judge calling the fight to begin rang in my ears as all the sounds of the croud grew dim._

_They feinted and jabbed-I admit,Lilly was amazing with the Bo staff. She took a strike at the oponent,causing him to stumble._

_Just as I sighed with relief, he lept up._  
_With a swing he broke Lilly's Bo staff like it was a toothpick. Then he swung at her head, smashing it with a THUD!_

_Lilly fell over, a hollow thump echoing in my mind. For a moment I stood in shock. Then I rushed forward. I tried to get to her,but the guards held me back along with the others. The whine of a siren was heard in the distance-but I didn't care. The image of Lilly's motionless body was in my head,blocking out everything else._

_Only one thought was in my head,"I could've stopped it. I could've been the one. But I did nothing..."_

_~End of Flashback~_

When I was done,a few lone tears slipped down my face. Jack moved over and hugged me,mummering comfert in my ear.

"It's just my fault! I could've saved her-heck,I could've stopped the whole thing! But I didn't. I'm a horrible person. All the things they said about me are true. It should of been me that died with a concussion,not her!" I cried.

Jack drew back a little and looked at me. "Kim,it's not your fault-it's that person's fault. You couldn't of done anything. You couldn't of stopped her from sparring,it was her choice. She knew exactly what she was doing,and what she was risking.

You are not a horrible person,and nothing they said is true. You are a wonderful,beautiful,inteligent girl. And if anyone can't see that,they don't know what their missing." He looked at me and added with a whisper. "And I for one am happy you are not dead."

Once again I got caught in his dark,chocolate gaze. When our eyes met,we both leaned forward closer,and closer. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

Then suddenly the door slammed open,"Well what do we have here?"

...pagebreak...

**Sad... We killed off one of her only friends she ever had... And oooh Cliffie! Don't forget to vote!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Just a normal day-for once

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 10: ****Just a normal day-for once****  
**

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Rudy asked.

Jack and I looked at each, blush growing on our faces.

"N-nothing."

"Y-yeah, nothing".

He eyed us suspiciously, his pink mustache twitching. "Come on out. You guys have to practice."

So we continued practice, and I honestly had more fun than I've had in a long while.

After practice ended, Jack came over to me. "Hey, you heading straight home?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nope. I have to work a shift at Bob's Kabobs. One of the employees there is a total airhead."

He dropped his voice to a whisper. "You sure you'll be okay?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

And with that I boarded home. I entered the house cautiously.

I was shocked. No beer bottles in sight, the house straightened up. I walked into the living room. My mum was sitting on the sofa, well-dressed and the soberest I've seen her in ages.

"Kim, you're finally home! How was school?"

"F-fine, what's going on?"

"Listen dear; your father and I realized we needed to change our ways. We're going to a job interview out in Nevada, and if it's successful, we can all be a happy, prosperous family again."

_"Who is this woman? She's not my mother..."  
_

"So you've given up the drink, then, Mom?"

"Of course, it was all a very poor choice, oh look, here's your father now." My father walked into the room, clad in a business suit.

"Okay Kim, well be back in a few days. Don't talk to strangers, no parties, you know the drill." And with that they hugged me and left. That was it. No "I'm sorry for beating you". No begging for forgiveness.

_"I guess they are right when they say alcohol ruins your memory."_

...pagebreak...

I trudged up to my room as my parents left. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My smiling face looked back at me, and I decided to do something I haven't done in a long time.

I turned on some music, grabbed a hair brush, and just jammed. All by myself.

Weird, yeah. I couldn't sing to save my life. But pretending I was a rock star in from of the mirror, it let me loosen up, and have fun, in a way.

As my jam ended, I heard someone roaring with laughter. I looked out my window, still open from this morning. Jack was hanging onto the windowsill for dear life, his face blushing from laughing.

_"Oh God"_

He caught my glance and grinned wildly. "Who are you and what have you done with Kim Crawford?"

"What?"

"Timid little girl is a singing sensation, seems legit,"

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't get it"

"Sure. Hey, I saw your parents left."

"Yeah, they're going to a job interview in Nevada. They're trying to turn their lives around."

Jack frowned. "So they've gone from unemployed, drunken, abusive parents to sober, trying to get a job, nurturing parents in a day. Something doesn't seen right."

"I know, but it feels likes a miracle to me. The only thing that bothers me is that they didn't remember what they did to me. At all."

Jack grimaced. "That's what alcohol does. Completely screws your mind. Anyway, it's getting late. Tomorrow's Saturday, wanna hang out?"

"Sure". He grinned. It's not like I had anything else to do. Amazing how in only a few days Jack went from a nobody to my best friend.

"Aight, cool. Good night, angel." And with that Jack closed his window. I sighed and changed into my pajamas, making sure my curtains were shut.

And as I fell asleep that night, I had the most peculiar dream...

...pagebreak...

**Huh,they changed. I wonder how long that will last... Anyway,stay tuned for the next chappie-and don't forget to vote!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: A dream can change your mind

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 11: A dream can change your mind...**

This dream was strange.

It's almost as if it was an alternate universe... where my parents were still employed. And Lilly never died.

I was happy, at the Black Dragon dojo with a black belt. Well-liked at school.

And then I met Jack... in the weirdest of circumstances. He caught an apple that I had dropped. With his foot. And he was younger by about a year. Cute, in a little boyish kinda way.

Then I wanted him to join the Black Dragons, but he went to Bobby Wasabi's instead. I joined later, after I saw them in a tournament. And Jack thought I had a crush on him. I laughed at the thought.

Then ... it seems like I spent every living moment at the dojo. I saw flashes of adventures and - did I seriously throw Ricky Weaver into a table?

But it kept going on... and it felt like I was with Jack the whole time. Watching him grow into a more mature guy, spending time away from Milton, Eddie and Jerry.

And I felt closer and closer to him with every second. And then, the last clip. The one that had burned itself into my mind forever. We were... somewhere high. Wearing camo gear, like in a movie.

Jack was smiling at me... and moving closer. I did the same. He took hold of my hands, warmth shooting through them.

He leaned down slightly, his lips hovering over mine...

~Wake up~

My eyes flashed open,and my heart was beating. _"Dang it! So close-wait! What am I thinking?!"_

_"Do I like Jack? No,not possible...right? He is really cute... Uggh! Why does everything have to be so confusing?"_

THUMP! I jerked my head up to see Jack leaning on my window,waving his hand.

"Mornin'!" He called out. I rolled my eyes,a smile sliding on my lips.

I walked over and slid open the window. "Mornin' Jack,stalker much?"

He laughed,"Well,it's not like you were going to wake up anytime soon! Anyway,we're going to hang out today,"He gasped over dramaticly. "Did you forget?"

I rolled my eyes again,and said,"No,I was asleep. Well go away,I gotta change."

He smirked. "Nah,I'm good."

I grabbed my baseball bat that I just 'happened' to be lying around and glared,he raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay,relax mamacita!"

"Oh my good Lord,Jerry is rubbing off on you!"

"Oh no! I have to do something about that!" With that,Jack jumped out in a panic. I laughed a little.

_"What a dork...Huh,maybe I do like him..."_

...pagebreak...

**Okay,a little short...but cute! How do you people like it? Don't really have much to say,but... You people know the drill,**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Park Day

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 12: Park Day**

"So….. What is your big plan?" I asked Jack as we walked through the neighborhood.

" I really want to go to the park. Cheesy, yes, but my old town didn't have one." He said sheepishly.

I smiled. I hadn't been to the park in so long.

"Sure, no problem. I'll show you the best spot."

We strolled into the park, amidst the children screaming as they tagged each other, past the old couples feeding squirrel and pigeons.

In the center of the park, there was a duck pond. A weeping willow stood next to it, the long boughs gracing the ground. I took Jack to it and parted the branches.

"Come on in!" I said to him.

The greenish light filtered in from above. A small parting allowed us a clear view of the ducks, swimming serenely in the pond.

I sat in a grassy spot against the trunk and motioned for Jack to sit beside me.

"Nice," was his only comment.

"Really? That's all you can say?"

"Well, I guess it's quiet, has its ambient charm. Romantic, in a way."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"What?" He said,his voice going higher than usual.

"Okay,it's offical. Your a dork."

"What?! Me?" He gasped over dramaticly and put a hand on his heart. "That hurts. Oh the pain! It's unbearable!" Jack collasped backwards.

"And I rest my case." No answer.

"Jack."

"Jack?"

"Jack!"

"JACK! This is not funny!" I bent over him.

"What's the password?" He whispered.

I glanced around,and then bent down to whisper in his ear. "It's...GET UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He jumped up and rubbed his ear.

"OW! And,for the record,not even close."

"Shut up."

"Make me!" He sang.

_"I swear,this isn't a teen-age guy. This is a five year old in baggy jeans."_

...pagebreak...

By now,we we're both cracking up.

"Okay,so Rudy seriously got his head stuck in a french horn?" I asked,holding on to my stomach as mad laughing fits took over.

"Yep! Poor Milton could hardly do his solo..." He chuckled at the memory.

"Man,I wish I would've been there-just to see the look on the judge's face." I said with a smile.

"Yeah,I do too..." Jack said,grinning back.

For a little while,we starred at echother,smiling. Jack finally coughed,and stood up.

"I gotta stretch -woah!" And with that the klutz tripped over a tree root  
and fell.

On me.

My eyes flitted to the darker pair which were inches from my face.

"Err...I fell?" Jack said akwardly.

"Yep,as I said. Dork."

"Hey!"

"Don't question the truth." I smirked,knowing I got the upperhand.

We starred at echother again,my breath hitched in my throat as he moved closer,and closer,and-

"EWWW! TWO BIG KIDS ARE KISSING IN HERE!" We both jerked apart to see some liittle kids look in the tree. Both of us turned a deep scarlet,even deeper when we heard the mothers comming.

"Umm,Kim? We should-"

"Uh,yeah. I totally-"

"Now?"

"Now!"

And with that,we left with angery mothers on our tails.

...pagebreak...

**Okay! It is DONE! I honestly loved this chappie! How 'bout you? You know-WAIT A SEC! **

**Before y'all leave,check out "Leo Howard Gangnam Style" on youtube, i-miss-old-disney found it,SO FUNNY! :D**

**Anyways,**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: It's more than that

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 13: It's more than that**

I sat in my room thinking about things...mostly Jack, to tell you the truth. But I'd lie if someone asked.

_"I just don't get it. Do I like him,or are we friends? Does he even think of me that way? Doubt it. But then again, think about the almost kiss... Man,why is everything so freakin' confusing?!"_

"UGGH!" I screamed in frustration, slamming my pillow against the wall.

_"And what about my parents?! How could they,after all they did, and just-just forget about it?! AGAIN! Why is everything so freakin' confusing?!"  
_

This time I kicked the wall, knocking off a picture frame in the process.

The glass splintered into dozens of pieces. I picked it up, dusting off the shards.

It was a picture of Lilly and I at our old dojo, both holding up a trophy. I smiled,thinking back to that day. We had both been partners,and won the trophy together.

"Man, Lilly. If you were here,you'd know what to do..."

It was true,even though Lilly was sometimes scatterbrained ,she always knew what to say.

My brain suddenly flashed back to a memory.

_~Flashback~_

"Just follow your heart, Kim. If you listen, you can find it," My best friend said, turning back to the dummy.

"I try, but I can't seem to hear it!" I protested. She sighed and looked at me.

"Well maybe it's a challenge to see if you can figure it out on your own. Never run away from a challenge. Because someday, it'll run right back to you." Lilly said, looking me square in the eye.

That was the day I battled my crush for my dojo and won. For my dojo,for Lilly,and for myself. From that day forward, I never ran.

Not from a problem. Not from pain. And never from a challenge. She had lived by that rule,and I still do. Nothing would ever change that.

Nothing.

_~End Of Flashback_~

I sighed and looked at the picture again. A small tear swept down my cheek. "I miss you Lilly..."

I heard a thump,and a creaking noise. My head whipped around to see Jack jump in my room with a bo staff in his hand.

"KIM! ARE YOU OKA-" He paused. "There's no one else in here."

I nodded, eyeing him weirdly.

"I heard you yell and thumping noises,and I assumed..." He trailed off ,looking embarrassed. I snickered.

"A bowstaff?"

"Hey, I was practicing when I heard the noises," Jack held up his hands in submission.

"You weirdo. But it's okay, I guess you need a laugh every once in a while." I said, beginning to smile with the picture still in my hand.

He walked over and looked at it, placing his hand over mine on the frame.

"Is that Lilly?" He asked quietly. I nodded again, slightly shocked he remembered her.

"Yeah," I whispered.

'She seemed like she was an amazing friend." I nodded once more, tears threatening to spill.

"She was," My voice was starting to crack. Jack put his arm around me, sitting both of us down on my bed.

I leaned against his shoulder for a few moments before speaking.

"Lilly was the first friend I ever had, and for the most part, the only friend I ever had. Whenever one of us got bullied, we stood up for each other. I remember one time, this guy I thought I was in love with cheated on me, and Lilly kicked his ass in front of the entire school."

Jack chuckled, pressing me closer. I sighed.

"She was the only one who really got me, you know? Was the same kind of weird I was. And without her I feel so ... small and worthless... like a failure."

There was a moment of silence, then Jack said softly. "Someone once told me that no man is a failure who has friends." I looked away.

"That's just a quote from a happy fairy-tale ending movie." Jack put his hand under my chin,tilting my face back to his.

"It's more than that," he said, barely over a husky whisper.

"If one person thinks you're worth the entire world, you are. Don't let masses of ignorant, selfish people degrade you." His dark eyes delved into mine. It felt like he was looking straight at my heart, my soul.

"Why not? Why not let the whole world remind me I suck, and just live with it?"

He leaned in closer, his face mere centimeters from mine. My heart started beating faster.

"Because you don't suck. You're not worthless. And you aren't small, you're beautiful." With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt a burst of euphoria, a feeling unlike anything I've ever experienced. Warm and comforting, but at the same time full of passion.

Well, I guess in a way nothing like this has ever happened to me before.

I kissed him back, deepening the kiss for a few moments before breaking off, giggling.

Jack's eyes were filled with happiness. "I know I've just met you... but I think you're the most fantastic girl in Seaford... and will you... be my girlfriend?" He asked, biting his lip nervously.

I laughed, locking my hands around his neck. "Yes, I will." His grin broadened.

"Great,"

_"This dweeb's so adorable, it's almost too much to bear... "_

As we leaned in for another kiss, I head a THUMP!

My eyes went wild when I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. That meant only one thing.

My parents were home.

_"Oh shit."_

...pagebreak...

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hello people of earth! Hi! Hi!**

Bannana Cat: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Me: T.T

**Me: Anyway,sorry for not updating in...maybe like a month? Donno. I was away awhile,missy was doing school stuff,and we didn't have a lot of time to write.**

**SHOUTOUT TO Bluedog270: Hey Blue,really,really,really miss you! I keep on putting in prayer requests for you at church,and I really hope we can talk soon! I am worried about you,cause...you know. I swear,it's lonely without you here. (No offence to my other friends! OW! Don't throw stuff!) Anyway,if your still out there,please review. I left you another note on Planet Kick. Maybe you can create a new account! Donno. Guest accounts are fine,though. But please let me know your there! *Puppy dog eyes* **

**Anyway-**

**Bannana Cat: Swifty don't own Kickin it,but she owns me! MUWAHAHAHA! *Takes a bite of a bagel***

***Shouts in the distance* GIVE ME BACK MY BAGEL! WE WILL GET YOU!  
**

**Bannana Cat: Uh Oh! *Runs***

**Me: Oooookay then... Btw,if you read this AN put "bagel" in your review! Hey,Bannana Cat,I think they found you!  
**

**Bannana Cat: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!**

**Me:**

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: Broken

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 14: Broken**

I tried to shove Jack to the window,better he was safe then both of us hurt.

_"Lord,this boy's like a ton of bricks!" _

But before I could make any progress the door flew open with a _CRASH!_

I knew what to expect. My parents where there,undoubtedly drunk. _"So much for 'cleaning up their act',I guess." _I thought bitterly.

"Kimmmberly Crawford," My father slurred. I winced,Jack came up from behind,but I motioned him back.

My mother decided to speak instead. "YOU SLUTTY BITCH!" _Slap. _" HOW DARE YOU MEET THIS BOY!" _Slap. "_EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" She paused. "But what more should I expect from a mistake?" My heart stopped.

"What?"

My mother smiled victoriously. "You heard me. You. Were. A. _Mistake._ We never wanted kids,and we certianly never wanted you,whore." She smirked.

I,Kim Crawford,had always been strong,tough,hardened. But for the first time ever,

I broke.

**Jack p.o.v**

"You heard me. You. Were. A. _Mistake._ We never wanted kids,and we certianly never wanted you,whore." Kim's mother said to Kim.

I stood frozen in shock,everything seemed to be all at once,but in slow motion at the same time. Kim's knees gave out,and she crumbled to the ground.

_"They did this to her."_

A hollow thump echoed,and suddenly everything was jarred into action.

Kim's mother swung out her hand to slap her,but I hit it back with my bo staff with a thud. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized I was still there.

For a split second our eyes connected.

"Don't. Touch. Her."

She glared and aimed a kick at me, which I blocked. She swiped at me, I ducked. She punched at me, and I flipped her. Shock registerd in her gaze,but it slowly turned to hate. I fought the urge to smirk.

"Now is not the time for your cockiness,Brewer!" Kim's voice seemed to be yelling at me.

"Wait,Kim!"

I glance over to see her backed into the corner with her father swaying over her.

_"Shit." _

Kim mustered up strength and kicked him in the gut. He fell back, but the force had taken a lot out of her.

SNAP! Apparently her mother took my lack of focus to attack and break my bo staff. "Okay,now it's personal." I growled.

I threw my fist into her shoulder with a force that left me staggering. She crashed into the wall.  
With a leg swipe I knocked her husband over, then pulled Kim out of the room, locking the door behind me.

I pushed Kim up to a sitting position against the wall, hugging her close. Her eyes were barely open, her breathing shaky and weak.

"Kim, listen to me, hang on. Hang on, angel." I whispered as I dialed 911.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she slumped away from the wall, losing consciousness.

"Stay with me, Kim. You're going to be fine, you're gonna be okay, I got you" I repeated the mantra over and over, holding her in my arms for dear life.

_"..Dear God... don't take her away..." _

...pagebreak...

**HIIIIIIIIIII! Cliffie time! I wonder what will happen next... (Well...not really!)**

**Anyway,do YOU want to know? Well we all know what you have to do!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Hospital Pt: 1

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 15:**

**(Rudy's p.o.v)**

"Okay,everyone! Do your warm ups!" I called out and was answered by groans.

"Oh,come on people! How do you think Bobby got famous-" BRRIIIIIIIIIING! ANSWER ME! BRRIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIGHT NOW! BRRIIIIIIIING! HURRY UP! BRRIIIIII- I finally answered the phone.

"Jack,where are you?! And where's Kim?!" The guys abandoned their warm ups to creep closer to listen. "WHAT?! How- Okay,okay,were comming!" I hung up.

"Guys,get in the car." I said seriously,the guys blinked at my tone.

"Ummm...why?"

I took in a deep breath,and then sighed. "Kim's in the hosipital."

...pagebreak...**(Eddie's p.o.v)**...

_"Kim's in the hospital?" _It just seemed too unreal to think about. We were driving in Rudy's cramped car,but no one complained. No one made any noise actually,just the sound of steady breathing,and that seemed to worry me the most.

Sure Kim had only been friends with us for one week,but it seemed...almost ment to be. Like Kim and Jack were missing pieces in the group,and when together it was...right.

_"Okay,I'm not making any sense." _I sighed. _"I hope Jack and Kim are alright... Jack. He must be devastated! Everyone could see how much he cared for Kim,even if he didn't notice it. It's clear he loves her."_

We pulled into the parking lot,and all shared a long glance as we all braced ourself for what awaits us,even Jerry and Rudy looked serious. I knew in that moment we were all thinking the same thing.

_"I hope Kim is okay."_

...pagebreak...

When we got inside the dull waiting room,we saw Jack pacing around like there was no tomorrow.

Rudy walked up and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Any news?" He asked softly,Jack just shook his head.

After a long slience,Jerry finally spoke up and asked the question we all where wondering. "Jack,why is Kim here?"

Jack sighed and plopped onto his chair,"It's a long story..."

...pagebreak...**(Kim's p.o.v)**...

It seemed...strange. That's all I knew.

It was like my head was wrapped in a gray fog,muffling my thoughts and memorys. And if I thought too hard,my head pounded in pain.

_"Pain...hurt...bruises..." _Two people flashed in my mind along with some fear. I wondered why.

I knew I was lying on a bed. A strange,annoying beeping was near me. I was focusing on that when the door suddenly opened.

A voice started speaking," has-"

"Is she okay?!" A voice interupted.

A new voice spoke up,"Milton,let the doctor speak."

The other voice spoke up,"Sorry,Rudy. Doctor continue."

_"Milton...Rudy..." _Those names rang in my head,but I didn't know why.

"Well, she has several bruised ribs,and a partially healed arm."

"But what caused her to faint?"

"Well,Milton is it? She fainted from severe shock...and..."

"And what?"

"And she may suffer memory loss." Slience was heard.

"Jack?" A pause. "Jack,are you okay?" No answer.

_"Jack..."_

Footsteps sounded over to my bed,warm breath tickled my ear as a person bended over.

"Stay with me, Kim. You're going to be fine, you're gonna be okay, I got you. I love you,Angel." Warm lips pressed on mine.

_"Angel"_

My eyes snapped open. "Jack?"

...pagebreak...

**WHOO! HIIII! A CLIFFIE'S IN THA HOUSE! (Couldn't resist!)**

**Want the rest? Do ya? DOOOO YA!**

**Then...**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Hospital Pt: 2

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 16: The hospital,part 2**

**(Jack's p.o.v)**

"And she may suffer memory loss." Silence,pure silence.

_"No... that can't be happening... not after everything..."_

I started rambling, running a hand through my hair frantically. "Memory loss?! It's all my fault... I-I should've protected her better... I should've told her...that-that..I love her..."

"Jack." Milton said. I didn't answer. "Jack,are you okay?"

I wanted to scream "No!" so bad. But instead I lumbered over to Kim's limp body, choking back some tears.

I began to repeat what I told her last time I saw her awake. "Stay with me, Kim. You're going to be fine, you're gonna be okay, I got you." Then I bent closer to her face and whispered,"I love you, Angel." I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and walked over to a chair. The guys looked at me with sympathy,but I barely cared.

I was about to sit down but before I did,I heard something, barely a whisper.

"Jack?"

...pagebreak...(Kim's p.o.v)...

Footsteps rushed over. "Kim! You're okay!" Jack came over and hugged me.

I looked up and say Rudy smirk by the door, "We'll leave you two alone,and come back later!" And with that he dragged the guys out.

"But Rudy-" Jerry was complaining.

"We'll be in the cafeteria!" Rudy called out behind him. I smiled and looked up at Jack.

"They all came?" I whispered. He nodded.

"I guess that means he told them..." I thought, but couldn't bring myself to be mad at him.

"Of course,Kim. They're your friends now...I on the other hand, am little more." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I hit his shoulder and laughed a genuine laugh.

"You're such a dork!"

"But I'm your dork!"

I paused for a minute, completely quiet. Jack looked at me, concerned.

"Kim,what's wrong?"

"Did you mean it?" I asked quietly. He seemed confused.

"Mean what?" He asked.

"When you said you loved me." Nothing. He didn't even look at me.

_"Now I've done it,I've ruined my chances-"_

He cut my thoughts off "Yes...I did." He paused and started mumbling. "I mean it's okay if you don't,cause-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Ummm.. Ms. Crawford?" We broke apart to see a half amused,half annoyed nurse standing there.

"Yes?" I asked, both of us blushing.

The nurse smirked at our expressions. "Well Miss,you can leave-but only if you take your prescriptions,and someone assists you."

Jack smiled. "That can be arranged!" He said.

The nurse nodded. "Okay,then she is free to go." She turned to me,"You may want to go get something to eat,you've been out for a little while." The nurse walked out the door.

I turned to Jack,"Okay,two things." I said. "One,how long was I out? Two,I hope you got me clothes."

"You were out only a few hours," He said. "And," he reached down. "We did!"

Jack handed me a bag of new clothes,and I smiled. "You didn't have to get me new clothes!"

He smirked,"That's one of the things that makes me awesome!" He said,assuming a super hero pose.

"Dork." I muttered,and pulled something intimate and questionable out of the bag. "Okay,I know for a fact you didn't pick this out. At least... I hope you didn't."

He blushed when he saw it,and scraatched the back of his neck. "No,I didn't. My mom did."

Before I could ask why,he said, "She just wanted to,and I learned not to argue with her by now."

I examined the rest of the clothes.

"How did you know my sizes?" He looked at the ground, cheeks turning a mad color of red.

"Um... I guessed?" He said, glancing up and down at my frame. I glared at him, causing him to laugh.

"You DIDN'T."

"No, I swear I didn't do that. I just checked the tags from the rest of your clothes in your closet. And your under- SOCK drawer." He blurted - trying to cover up his slip.

_"Oh geez..."_

"Random guy pawing through my closet. And my underwear. Like that makes me feel any better." I said sarcastically. He laughed again.

"Okay, now get out of here, I have to change." I said making motions towards the door.

"Nah,I'm good!" He smirked.

_"Deja vu much?"  
_

"OUT. Now..." I used my creepy voice,and he bolted to the door.

_"Works every time...'. _

...Pagebreak...

Jack and I sat over by the guys at a table in the corner .

"Guys, this food is awesome! Did you get any orange chicken?!" Eddie asked, shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Yeah,this food is swag,yo!" Jerry yelled.

We set our trays down next to Milton. "It does smell good!" I commented.

Suddenly the news switched on the TV.

_**"Breaking news alert: Two convicts have escaped custody. Their names are Albert and Candice Crawford. They were arrested for alcohol abuse, and also the severe abuse of their daughter. Warning, they are extremely dangerous. Keep doors locked, and stay inside at night. Now back to you Phil-"  
**_

"_Wha? No... no... That's impossible... NO!_

My head swam,and suddenly I was insanly dizzy. Everything was specked in white and gray,and I fell into a chair.

"Jack!" I called out. I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground.

...pagebreak...

**OMG! KIM! I hope she's okay!**

**You want to know how you can find out?**

**RE- Wait a sec!**

**Anoucements: One,PLEASE PEOPLE! Review on shiqi98's story "You promised"! She's not getting enough reviews,and she told me herself,she's thinking of pulling the plug! So come ON people!**

**Two, Keep your eye out today or tommorow for a very special friend of mine's,very speical (and awesome) story make a return! Keep a eye on the archive! :D**

**Anyway,If you read this author note type "MAGICAL Coconut cream PIE!" in your,**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Days Lost

**A angel in need**

**Chapter 17: Days lost**

We were running,fleeing from our home,as we had been for the past days. My once new clothes were tattered and dirty,my skin covered in a fresh layer of grime,and my bright,brown eyes were dull from exuastion. And Jack wasn't doing any better,either.

I looked up towards Jack,who was driving the Jeep we were in. Apparently Jack could drive,even though he was under aged.

"Jack." I rasped,he looked at me,and I cleared my throught. "Jack,where are we going?" I asked quietly. He sighed and stopped the car.

"Were nearly to the border of Organ." He answered.

I rolled my eyes. "I asked,"Where are we going?" not "Where are we?" I said with annoyance.

He sighed and answered,"Were going to my grandfather in Nebraska. To get there,we have to cut through,Organ,to Idaho,to wyoming,then finally were at nebraska," He said with exuastion dripping from every word.

"Jack,you need to sleep." I stated firmly.

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

He sighed,"I promised to keep you safe,Kim." He said softly.

I sighed too. "And you are. But you can't do a very good job falling asleep at the wheel." I said,and by the look on his face,I knew I got him.

"Kim-"

I cut him off,"Just sleep,Jack. I'll stay awake a little longer,just to be sure."

He looked like he was about to argue,but the lack of sleep took him over. Soon the Jeep was filled with the sound of him snoring. I smiled a little at his peaceful face.

I'll bet your wondering how this happened. What caused this seemingly unexpected journey? And why? Well,it all started back at that day at the hospital...

_...~Flashback~..._

"Kim. Kim. Are you okay? Kim!" Jack yelled,shaking me. I grogily blinked my eyes open. I was on my back,proped up on Jack's knees. Jack's frantic brown eyes seemed to calm down when they met mine.

"Kim,thank_ God_" He sighed. "I almost thought I'd have to bring you back to that hospital room!"

I rolled my eyes,"I'm not that weak,Jack. I could still take you down in a fight,Brewer!" I smirked.

He smirked back,"In your dreams,Crawford!"

"You keep counting on that." I retorted

Suddenly,I relized the position we where in. Subconcionsly,we both started to lean in,but we where interrupted by a loud cough to bring us back to reality.

_"Reality..."_ My eyes widened,and I scrambled to my feet. Jack mimiced my decision.

"What's wrong,Kim?" Jack asked,concerned. The guys seemed worried too,my face must of given something away.

"My parent's..." I whispered

Jack smiled,"Don't worry,I'll protect you." He said while flexing.

At this point,I was too freked out to even roll my eyes at him. "No,you don't get it! My parents...even if they get caught,they have friends."

"What do you mean?" Milton asked.

I starred at Jack while answering,"It means,this time I'm not the only one in trouble..."

...pagebreak...

**Okay,so,so,so,so,so,so,SO sorry for the late update! Missy and I had writersblock,then Missy came up with this! So you can thank her for the story not ending soon!**

**If you have ideas,please leave them in your comments! **

**Oh and,**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
